In the End
by Am Sadi
Summary: (POV Dipper/Wendy) Dipper is tired of being picked on, tired of being compared to his twin, tired of his life pretty much. DipperxWendy shipish more to come in other chapters, I've decided to go ahead and post most of what I have, Please review or PM.
1. Chapter 1

(Dippers Point of View)

Another day in Gravity Falls, Oregon, Dipper Pines thought as he sat on the porch of the Mystery Shack; the place his Great Uncle Stan owned, what was designed around conning tourists out of their money. He looked down at the ground where he sat. Pacifica North-West the supposed descendant of the town founder walked by. Her blonde hair tied back in a pony-tail. She wore a purple long sleeve shirt unbuttoned showing a cotton white skirt beneath that went to just above her knees. He didn't really like the girl, she had made his twin sister; Mabel's life miserable since they arrived.

"Look at what we have here," the girl said snottily, looking at Dipper through half lidded eyes. "It's a Dip-Stick."

"Shut up Pacifica," Dipper said, looking up from the ground. He'd been called these names for as long as he had been called Dipper. His nickname that stuck with him, due to a 'Little Dipper' birthmark on his forehead. He was sick and tired of everyone always making fun of him. "No one asked your opinion."

"Like anyone wants your opinion," she scoffed and continued on her way. Dipper got up and went into the Mystery Shack.

"Hey Dork," Said a female voice that he recognized right off the bat. Dipper couldn't be mad at the teen behind the counter. He turned and looked at the girl, long red messy hair. Her green flannel shirt, and lack jeans and he stared into her green eyes. She leaned against the wall. "Ya alright dude?"

"Huh? Wha… no Wendy, I mean yes, it's nothing." He lied and laughed nervously looking down at the floor, his shoe kicking at something that had been dropped.

"Ya sure, dude? You looked like you were like a million miles away there for a second." Wendy came around the counter, to stand in front of him.

Mabel walked into the front of the shop wearing a sweater with a cat face on it, he had never asked her why she wore sweaters during summer, she was just that kind of person. She was trailed by Waddles her pet pig, and she was doing normal things that Mabel does, touching everything, making silly noises. She stopped and looked over at Dipper and Wendy. And she walked up next to her twin. It was hard to tell that they were twins when they were apart, but when they stood close to each other, it was more apparent. Same brown hair, and blue eyes. And their facial features were similar. She grinned at her twin.

"Hey Dippy, you hanging out with your gir…" Dipper interrupted her by putting his hand over her mouth.

"Shut it Mabel, eww." He yanked his hand away from her mouth, "Did you just lick my hand?"

"Derp," she stuck out her tongue at Dipper, and then patted her leg, and walked out of the room Waddles trailing behind her. "Come on Waddles, lets go eat."

"So what was she saying?" When Dipper only just stared at her, she grinned slightly, and then placed on hand behind her neck rubbing softly. "Alright… then..."

"Hey Babe, Hey Dip-Stick," a voice came up behind him, coming from a person he hated. He turned and saw the black haired teen Robbie dressed in his usual black attire. Black painted finger nails and black eye liner, which always made Dipper laugh to himself, though this time he didn't feel like laughing. He was tired of this older boy messing with him. Tired of everyone messing with him.

"Don't call me Dip-Stick, Eye-Liner boy." Dipper snapped, as Wendy snapped, "I told ya, we were done. Don't call me Babe."

"But Wendy, I said I was sorry." Robbie whined. And Wendy just looked at him as if he was the stupidest person alive.

"I don't care if you said sorry Robbie." She said looking down at the counter. "We're done!"

"If your not here to see Wendy, and your not. Buy something or leave." Dipper said looking at Robbie.

"Tsk. You can't tell me what to do. And I'm not leaving until I talk to Wendy." Robbie raised his voice and stood over Dipper.

"Robbie leave me and him alone, he's just a kid." Wendy said moving next to Dipper.

Just a kid? Dipper asked himself in his mind. Dipper faltered a moment before standing up straight looking right into Robbie's eyes, and he balled his hands into fists. Robbie's fists did the same thing, only he raised his hand and hit Dipper. Dipper fell to the ground his hat knocked off, then he started to kick Dipper in the stomach. He saw Wendy jump to help him, and he pushed her down onto the floor. Dipper jumped up and leaped on Robbie, who threw him off, Dippers face hitting the floor, when he got up a tooth was missing.

Dipper jumped back up, Robbie went to hit Dipper again. Robbie's hand was coming fast and Dipper closed his eyes and waited for the blow. No pain, no impact, nothing.

"Wha…" Dipper opened his eyes, a bigger hand was holding onto Robbie's hand, he looked over his shoulder; his Gruncle Stan stood over him, glaring at Robbie, though his thick framed glasses. His usual read tie and great suit. Mabel was standing not far behind him. Obviously his twin had heard Robbie, and went straight for their Great Uncle, who came to help.

"Listen to me boy." Gruncle Stan said his voice low and menacing, he moved toward the door dragging the goth boy behind him, who seemed smaller in Stan's grasp. He stood the boy up next to the door. He waved his hand behind him indicating everything behind him. "This is my home, my shop, and these," he pointed to the people behind him, Dipper was shocked because he didn't really think that his great uncle cared all that much about him. "These are my family, and my employees. You come around here causing trouble, I'll toss you in the bottomless pit."

Robbie walked out the shack, Dipper could see him through the still open door as he walked away. Robbie turned and looked right at Dipper, and glared, "It's not over, Dip-Wad. I'll get even."

"So anyways Dipp, what was ya sayin, Dude?" Wendy said walking over to Dipper, who walked right past Wendy. He held up his hand, not even bothering to look at her. "Come on Dipp."

"Dippy, don't get so mad. Come and talk with us." Mabel took Dipper by the wrist, which he jerked his hand out of her grasp.

"I don't want to talk." Dipper said, and walked out the back door. He went out to where Stan had made him chop wood on one of his first days there. Where, in Stand Dream land, he found out how his Gruncle really felt, sometimes he forgot like today when Stan stood up for him. He picked up the axe and started chopping wood. It still took him several tried before he split a piece of wood. But he never gave up, he continued for what felt like hours.

"Dipper," Stand voice was rough as usual, but not harsh. Dipper turned to look at Stan. He tried to blink the tears from his eyes. When he failed he stood up straight.

"I didn't need you help Gruncle Stan!" He said loudly, his eyes full of hatred, not at Stan, at everything. It was just that Stan was the first to take his attention away from his task.

"He would have hurt you Dipp" Stan kneeled down and put his hand on the boy shoulder. Mabel, Wendy, and Soose had gathered at the door from hearing Dipper yell. Dipper wasn't the sort to yell, lose his temper. Not in ways that anyone really noticed from him.

Dipper still held the hatchet in his hand, which shook along with his other hand in fury. He noticed Stan's shocked look when he glanced at his hand. This made Dipper even more angry. "I'm not going to use this ax on you Stan,"

Dipper tossed the hatchet down, looking at where it felt. Something was wrong about the handle. He stared at the wooden handle that seemed to be covered in something red, he looked down at his hands and noticed what really shocked his great uncle, he had been chopping wood with such focus his hands were bleeding.

"Great," Dipper yelled, "I'm even too weak to cut wood, I'm so tired of this." Dipper looked into his uncles eyes. Stan stepped back from the sight in his great nephews eyes. "Robbie embarrassed me, then you, and then I embarrassed myself."

Stan reached out to put his hand on the boy shoulder, "Lets go inside and get your hands clea-" Dipper jumped away from Stan and Darted off into the woods behind the house.

Dipper kept running and running, he tripped a few times landing on the hard ground, and roots. He righted himself and continued running. The Man-o-taur's where right, He thought to himself, I'm not a man. I'm just a kid. He just kept running until he was tired, he curled up under a tree and went to sleep. The next day he sat by the tree for a while, he didn't know where he was in the woods.

He stood up and walked around, the forest trying to figure out where he was. Then he gave up and sat down on a large rock. Why do I even want to go back? So they can make fun of me some more? he thought to himself.

He looked around looking for something to eat, there wasn't much in this forest, then he found a few edible berries, not very many as the season was pretty much over for them. But he ate what he found, something in his stomach, though not enough to fully fill him he went back to the rock, and sat down. He was lost, didn't know where he was going, what he was going to do. And most of all he didn't even know if there was a point to even go anywhere. He got up and wandered around again, trying to find more berries or something he could eat.


	2. Chapter 2

He came across a house, he did not get close enough to tell much about it, only that it was there. He was hungry but he wasn't ready to go back to the shack, back to the pity. And the people that teased and felt sorry for him. He found a hallowed out tree, crawled inside it and sat there, until night then he slept there.

The next morning he did not even leave the tree, he had started raining the night before and had not let up yet, so he sat in the tree having nothing to do but think, which made him feel worse. He couldn't cry, something felt like it was blocking him inside. He could feel the pain and the hurt, but no tears would flow.

When the rain finally died down enough he figured he could make it to that house he saw, he got out of the tree and started running. He finally stopped at the house in the middle of the forest, didn't look like anyone was home. It was a cabin, nicely built, and had a spacious roofed porch. Maybe this was a vacation home. He walked over and sat on the porch and started to cry, and was happy to be out of the rain. He was too focused on running away from his past, to focused on finding food, or waiting out the rain, too much going through his mind the last four days. But now nothing was stopping him and he wept.

And he sat there, soaked to the bone and he wasn't sure how long he sat there. But the Sun had started to set. Now that he wanted to go home he wasn't sure he could find his way home. But he didn't move. He lay down on the porch looking up at the roof. If this was a vacation home he could go in. "Great," He said to the roof, at least things are starting to look better.

He heard footsteps splashing through puddle of water coming toward where he was. He sat up waiting for whoever it was, so they could show him how to get back to the Shack. Then a thought went though his mind, what if this was Robbie's house. Dipper didn't really know where Robbie lived. Dipper crawled over the porch and dropped off the side hiding behind the wood, looking over the edge. Rain fell on his head as he was no longer under the roof.

A light moved through the trees, coming from the same direction that the footsteps came from. He watched waiting for the person to come into view so he'd know if he should stay hidden. Just then someone walked out of the woods holding a flashlight. It wasn't Robbie, so he was about to jump out when he noticed the red hair.

"Every day I hope I'll see him here," she said to herself, Dipper stayed crouched down next to the porch. He really didn't want Wendy to see him like he was. Bruised, cut up, hand covered in dried blood, and then his puffy eyes from crying. He'd been embarrassed enough for one day. He watched Wendy pull out her cell phone, once she was under the shelter of the porch and dialed a number. He noticed how tired she looked, "Hey Stan… No, no I was hoping again that he would be here, he ran in this direction… I was hoping if he ran straight he'd be here. And if not I was hoping he'd find it. We'll find him, once I go inside and change into something dry and my rain coat, I'll start looking again… I know it's not safe when it's wet out there, but Dipper could be hurt out there. Or worse, it's been four days."

Dipper looked up at Wendy who stood on the porch, she looked really worried and she had tears in her eyes. "It's all my fault Stan…" she listened to Stan on the phone, "No it is… If I just made Robbie leave Dipper would be fine. And he wouldn't be missing in the woods for these past few days."

"Alright, call me if you find him, and I'll do the same." She hung up the phone, and put it back into her pocket, and walked up the steps and opened the door, before closing it Dipper heard a muffled… sob? He couldn't let Wendy go out into the forest at night looking for him if it was dangerous, mostly because he knew she wouldn't find him, him being here hiding so she wouldn't see him… The light from inside the cabin cascaded onto the wood in front of it.

He sighed wiped his face with his dirty shirt, and crawled back onto the porch. He stood there for a few minutes trying to get the courage to knock on the door. He tried several times and backed away. He walked over to the window and looked in, Wendy hair was soaked and clumped together, and she was pacing around the living room, and she was on the phone again. "I'm about to change, then I'll be back out." She took off her flannel shirt tossing it on the couch, she wore nothing under it. Her breasts were not all that big. But perky and Dipper couldn't take his eyes off of the milky white flesh, each mound tipped with a pink nipple. "Tell Mabel not to worry, Wendy is on the case."

Dipper stood, leaning against the window, when he heard the door open and Wendy walked past him, and started down the steps. He couldn't get his mouth to make a sound, he took a step towards her. His shoe scuffed the wood plank of the porch. Wendy turned around shining the light at him, he threw his bloody hands over his eyes, "DIPPER!"

One minute he was covering his eyes from the light, next everything got dark, he didn't pass out, his eyes just hadn't readjusted to the darkness that had crept around him, and he was being squeezed by Wendy and his face was getting wetter than it was. Was he crying again? Was it Wendy's hair? He couldn't tell, then Wendy pulled back looking at him, the tears came from her eyes. "Where were you Dipper?" Dipper looked over to where he was hiding. "You were over there the entire time?." Dipper shook his head and just looked down, then back to the trees. "So you were out in the forest until now?" He nodded.

Dipper still couldn't find his voice, Wendy lead him into the house and gasped when she looked at him in the light. He lifted his arms, he had several cuts on his arms, his hands came up and he winced as his finger tips moved across his face. He couldn't tell if there were cuts on his face or if it was his hands, but he was sure that his face was cut up.

"Lets get you cleaned up," her voice wavered, and she disappeared for a moment down a hallway, and was back very soon with a first aid kit, a bowl of water, and a wash cloth. Dipper sat there quietly as Wendy cleaned his arms and hands. Dipping the cloth in the water when it was dirty, covered in dirt, and blood. Twice Wendy went to change the water, and once she came back with a new cloth. Then came his face, she noticed a lot of dried blood on his chin. When the cloth pulled at his lips, she remember the tooth they found at the shack. She sighed then looked at him "Now this might hurt some Dipper."

She opened the first-aid kit and pulled out some alcohol pads. She opened one and started to clean his hands. She expected him to jerk his hands, scream, cry, or even flinch. "Dipper, are you alright?" Dipper's eyes didn't even look up, still couldn't speak. Wendy continued to clean Dippers cuts. When she was done she went back down the hallway. When she came back she didn't have the kit with her but some clothing about his size "I'm going to make us something to eat, you can go clean up more and change out of those dirty clothes."

Dipper looked at the clothing, then at her. As if questioning how she had them, then looked around as if asking where people were. "They were mine actually when I was younger. And my family moved into a bigger place, but we still own this one and I like it. I'm allowed to stay here as long as I pay for the other stuff like lights, Tv and junk."


	3. Chapter 3

(Wendy's PoV)

Wendy took Dippers hand gingerly and led him to the bathroom then went into the kitchen to fix something for them to eat. Once she heard the water in the bathroom turn on, she put out plates while spaghetti noodles and sauce started cooking. She pulled the phone from her back pocket and called Stan.

"Wendy? We haven't found him yet. I told you I'd call." Stan's voice came out of the phone, not aggravated, but he sounded out of breath.

"No Stan, he's here with me. He was out in the woods this entire time. When I went out to look for him again, he was on my porch. I would have called sooner, but I had to clean up the cuts he got I think from falling. I don't know." Wendy choked back a sob at the thought of what could have happened.

"I'll come and pick him up, once I get back and get the truck." Stan sounded as if he stared running.

"I think it would be better if he stayed here. I'm not sure but something isn't right with him." Before Stan could ask she shook her head more to herself then for Stan. "He won't talk, barely looks at me. He didn't even flinch when I cleaned his cuts and hands."

"I see," Stan seemed to have caught his breath. "Well I guess he can stay there as long as he needs to. But It won't stop Mabel, Mabel!" The last part, Stan's voice sounded far away.

"Wendy!?" Mabel's voice cracked, not like the usual voice of the peppy girl. "I want to talk to Dipper." Wendy noticed she called him Dipper, and not Dippy, or any other silly name she'd normally call him.

"Oh Mabel I can't get him to talk. But I can give him the phone." Wendy heard Mabel sniffle. She turned off the burners and went to the bathroom door, and knocked. "Dipper? Mabel wants to talk to you she's on the phone."

The water was off, and he opened the door slowly, he looked so different in one of her old black shirts and pants. And no hat on his head, he looked up at Wendy, then looked at the phone. She pushed a button on the phone. "Mabel? Yeah the phone is on speaker phone Dipper still isn't talking."

"Dipper!?" her voice came out in a sob, "I was so worried it's been DAYS. I was scared." When he didn't say anything she sobbed, "Please talk to me Dipper, just tell me your alright."

Wendy watched his mouth open, close, open, and then closed again. She was hopeful she'd hear his voice, but nothing came out. He just looked to the floor. "He's alright Mabel, I think he's just tired. You'll see him soon. I'll bring him by the Shack to get some things. I think he just needs time to be himself. And you can visit whenever."

"Okay, See you soon Dipper, Love you." Mabel said and hung up the phone. Wendy put the phone in her pocket and kneeled down putter her hand on the boys shoulder.

"Dipper, tell me what's wrong," Dipper just stared at the floor, and then tears fell from Wendy's eyes and hit the floor. She felt so hopeless. "Okay let's go." She watched Dipper walk barefooted to the door, "No, you are gonna stay here tonight, or as long as you need. But tomorrow we are going to the Shack, to get some things. And if you don't want to stay there you can come back here. Come on lets eat."

Wendy put the plates on the table, and they both ate in silence, until she was the only one left eating. Dipper just sat there. At first she thought he didn't like the food. Then she saw one tear hit the table, then another. Then his body shuttered as he sobbed. Wendy felt her heart twinge as she saw this.

"Oh Dipper," She got up and went over to him putting her arms around him, her heart leaped when he clung to her instead of shutting down again. Her hand stroked the back of his head. He looked out into nothing and everything. She saw the sadness in his eyes, tears flowed faster down his cheeks. She let him lean on her as long as he needed to. When he finally stopped crying he looked up at Wendy. "Let's finish eating." She got up and went to her plate, and they both ate.

Wendy watched Dipper just stare at his food, "Dipper about today… Robbie is an ass. I… I'm not going to date him anymore. And after today, I'll never see him like that anymore. Not after what he did to you."

Dipper shrugged and had finished his dinner, and picked up his plate and turned to get up and winced. The plate hit the table, didn't shatter. But it had Wendy getting up and rushing over.

"Just sit here a second Dipper." She gathered the plates and silverware putting them in the dishwasher. Put the rest of the food away then came back out, and helped Dipper up and lead him to her bedroom. Her room being the only room still with furnishing. Once in the room she helped him to the bed. "Lift your arms Dipp," She pulled his shirt up and over his head, and gasped. Wendy was horrified, his chest was black and blue.

"Now this might hurt, but try to stay still," she said, as she ran her fingers over his chest, checking each one of his ribs. She was checking the last rib on his right side when she sighed in relief. "Nothing broken, just lay back now."

She moved into another room and got a jar with green salve in it. And she carried it back to her room. Dipper still laid on his back, she leaned over him and smiled. "Unlike before Dipp, this won't hurt at all." She opened the top to the salve and rubbed it across his chest, slowly working it into his chest.

Dipper wrinkled his nose, and then she laughed at this knowing the smell was not favorable, his eyes drooped, and she smiled at him and rubbed it in more. "This'll help with the pain. We'll have to keep it rubbing it in for a few days." She smiled softly still rubbing it into his chest.

Dipper's eyes had closed and he was breathing deeply, she sighed and closed the lid on the medicine putting it on the night stand. She went into the bathroom and washed her hands. "I'm too tired for a shower tonight,"

She returned to the bedroom, where Dipper was now on his side. She pulled off her shirt, wearing the same under as she always did. And then her pants came next, leaving her in her purple thong underwear. She managed to move Dipper enough to get the blankets from under him and then over him. She crawled in next to Dipper. Her bed wasn't big but it was big enough for them two. Dipper was small, and she was just tall. It was cold in her room, she usually kept the AC turned on max but she was too tired tonight to change that. She just pulled the blankets up higher.

Dipper moved back against her, she stroked his hair softly and thought, poor guys had it rough for a long time. She wrapped her arms around him. He sighed contently. She didn't know what time it was, but she closed her eyes and sleep claimed her.

When her eyes opened most of her body was cold, she realized she had forgotten or didn't feel like turning the AC off last night. Well most of her was cold, now that she thought about it her front was pleasantly warm. It took her a moment to remember what had happened the night before. She found Dipper, cleaned his cuts and then sent him to shower. They ate then they went to… she looked down Dippers face was buried between her breasts. She felt his hot breath on her breasts.

She slowly got up of bed, trying not to wake him, she grabbed some clothing and underwear out of her dresser before going into the bathroom. She needed a shower, last night she had been too tired. Once in the shower she pulled the only piece of clothing she still wore off, and turned on the water and waited for it to warm up. "I wish I knew what was wrong with Dipper," she said to herself looking into the mirror. She climbed under the water and cleaned herself. In a hurry, not wanting Dipper to wake up alone, and be confused.

She got up when she was clean, dried off and dressed. She went back to her room to find Dipper sitting on the bed, not facing her but looking out the window. "Dipper?"

He responded, too slowly as if he had to remember what that word meant, he turned and looked at her. Her heart fell hoping the boy would speak, but he didn't. "Okay boyo lets get you some stuff from Stand, huh?"

It didn't take them long to get back to the Shack, which made he wonder where in the forest Dipper had been, wandering for days. Did he see her house and just didn't come near it until last night. Or had he been there just not wanting to be found?

When they entered the Shack Soos stayed near the counter, he had taken over Wendy's position for the day, since she was trying to help Dipper. Stan came out and inspected the boy.

"Few bumps and bruises," Stan said looking the boy over. "Not bad for staying out in the forest for four days, not bad for just a kid." For the first time since she found Dipper, he reacted emotionally to a word, he flinched when Stan called him a just a kid. Dipper walked passed him, Mabel had just come down the stairs, her eyes red and puffy, she ran to Dipper and wrapped her arms around him.

"Dipper! I've missed you I was soo worried" Mabel sobbed into her twins shoulder. Wendy was shocked when Dipper just stood there, when Mabel let him go he just walked up to where their rooms was and was gone.

"I see what you mean," Stan said to Wendy, Mabel came in and looked up to Wendy.

"What's wrong with him Wendy?" Mabel asked, and Wendy leaned down in front of her.

"I don't know," Wendy answered honestly, and she wasn't sure. Before she knew almost as much as there was to know about Dipper. There didn't seem to be much to the boy. He was honest, kind and caring. But something inside of him had been broken the day Robbie hurt him. Hardened by the time he was in the forest. "But he'll get better. He'll stay with me some. Have a chance to let the worries go. Then he'll be back here for you to annoy sooner than you know."

That made Mabel smile, she loved her brother. But more than that, she loved to annoy the boy that was her twin. Dipper returned with a few books, and clothing and such, without so much as a look he walked out the shack.

"Look, I'll find out what's wrong I promise," Wendy called over her shoulder as she ran out after him. Once she caught up with Dipper she stopped him putting her hand on his shoulder. "Dude, that wasn't cool. You made your sister cry, man."

Wendy stepped back when Dipper looked back at her. Something wasn't right at all with the boy. She could see it in his eyes, like nothing was in him. She realized then, all the annoying remarks, the teasing, everything is what broke him. He continued walking, either to her cabin, or somewhere else. She would make sure he stayed with her, so he didn't end up missing again.

She thought Dipper would change back into his cloths when he got a chance, but he didn't he kept her old cloths on. And when she mentioned that he could change, his only reaction was to grip part of the shirt in one hand and hold onto it. It didn't bother her, she couldn't wear it anymore. But it wasn't Dipper's normal attire. He didn't even wear his hat, now that she thought about it. "Hey Dipp, I have a old hat I don't wear anymore, until we can get yours want to wear it?"

Dipper watched her go into the room and come back out with a baseball cap, his was white and blue with a tree on it, this one was black matching Wendy's attire. But she frowned as he shook his head.


	4. Chapter 4

A couple days go by with no change, Dipper didn't speak. Not even when Mabel came by. He just sat there, of course he listened to all she had to say about what had been happening at the shack. Talked about Waddles and Soos. He seemed slightly interested when she told him about how Stan seemed to miss him. But it wasn't long before Dipper withdrew inside himself, and Mabel hugged him told him she loved him, and left

When she came back from the Shack. Dipper was no where to be found. She checked every room of her cabin. She ran out the house and looking in all directions. At first she couldn't figure out where to go, then took off running in the direction that Dipper had looked in when she asked where he had been. She was about to call Stan when something moved and caught her attention. It was Dippers shoe.

"Dipper?" Wendy called, and the shoe pulled into a hallowed tree. She sighed and relief and went to the tree and crawled into the opening. It was pretty big inside. She sat across from Dipper, and leaned against the inside of the tree. "So… This is where you were, huh?"

Dipper nodded, looking around then shrugged. He opened his mouth, then sighed and looked down. She didn't understand this Dipper. She didn't understand him before either. He always acted nervous around him. Stuttered and stammered. Then it hit her, he had a crush on her. It was flattering, but he was cute but the fact that he was twelve was an issue with her being fifteen. She shook her head, "Not bad… But I was worried, Dipper."

Dipper looked at her, he looked like he regretted making her worry. She took his hand and pulled him with her back to the house. "Come on Dipp. Lets just go back to my place."

Once back at her cabin Dipper went to the couch, the place he'd been sleeping since the second night he stayed there. Wendy came out with a couple aluminum trays with burgers and fries. "Lazy Susan made these for us, she heard about what happened with Robbie, and wanted to do something." She grinned, then sat on the floor across from him at the coffee table, "She also sent some pie, but she said you had to eat the burger first. But…" She put the other aluminum trays on the table, and then she started digging into her pie. "You know how well I follow rules."

(Dipper's PoV)

He watched Wendy eat her pie, he wasn't sure what to think about this girl. Sometimes she was so reckless, and care free. And others she was serious and looked like she didn't know what she was doing. He ate his dinner. And he threw away the trays, and put his pie in the refrigerator, he never really cared for pie that was Mabel's favorite. Susan must have assumed since they were twins, they both would like the same thing. That was another thing that bothered him.

Dipper watched Wendy go into her room and he laid down on the couch thinking about how he was going to make sure no one would mistake them as the same anymore. He loved his sister, but he was tired of being picked on, and tired of people assuming they were the same. He wanted to be someone else. Different from what he'd always been. With that thought he fell asleep.

The next day Wendy didn't have to work, she convinced him to go with her into the Portland. He, like Mabel had money from his parents. They had given them money before they came to Gravity Falls to get things they wanted. But neither of them needed to buy anything, not that there was much to buy in this small town. He never noticed the old truck Wendy got into, Dipper got into the truck with her, and she started it and started driving to town. "I don't drive this much, since I hardly leave town." Dipper thought that was a reasonable assumption, "But sometimes there are things I can't get here."

Once in town Wendy went to the mall, she said that she had to pick up a few things, they stopped at a shop that Dipper only assumed catered to females. "Look Dipp, I need to get some things in here." She looked back at the shop, then to Dipper. "So go, look somewhere for a bit I'll get you."

Dipper watched her go into the store, then he wandered off to another store, something caught his eye and he walked into the store.

(Wendy's PoV)

Once she finished getting new underwear, she took the bags she went to find Dipper. When she found him he had several bags, a lot more than she thought he'd get. Now that she mentioned it, she couldn't recall him ever buying anything that wasn't food. She was curious about what he had bought. He followed her through the mall. After a while she looked at Dipper, "How about you lead for a while, Dipp?"

After a while of following him from store to store while he looked at some odd things. Then two guys her age walked up to her, "Aw isn't that sweet, are you babysitting?" One said, and then looked at Dipper, he then grabbed Wendy's arm "How about you ditch the kid and come hang with us for a bit."

Wendy opened her mouth to say something, when the guy in front of her, his face contorted and fell to the ground. Dipper had punched him in the groin, and leaped onto one of the others punching him across the face. A crowd started to gather, and Mall guards came running. Wendy pulled Dipper off of the guys before the guards reached them. Wendy grabbed up their bags and drug Dipper away from the scene and out of the mall running to the car. Once inside the truck, Wendy looked at Dipper.

"Wow, I didn't know you had it in you." Wendy laughed, and then sighed. "Why did you do it anyways? We might not be able to go back to that mall for a while."

Dipper just shrugged and looked down, at his hand. He had cut his knuckle, Wendy assumed was the other guy's tooth… They reentered Gravity Falls and stopped at the grocery store, she and Dipper went in they bother bought a few things, though Dipper was faster than she was, and again purchased his items before she could see what he had. He went out before she did. Once outside she saw Dipper, and then down the street Robbie was running, but away from where they were. "Dipper, was he bothering you?" When Dipper turned, hatred was in his eyes, but he shook his head.

They got back in the car, they stopped by the Shack for Wendy to pick up her check, and Dipper went in and grabbed a few more things. Mabel of course came out, told Dipper about the last couple days, she seemed discouraged until she went to leave, and Dipper grabbed her wrist. Wendy watched him, this was the first action he made that wasn't violent or depressed since she found him. Dipper embraced his sister who sobbed into his shoulder.

Wendy was about to leave, deciding maybe it was time Dipper returned to the shack. When she got into the car, she put her head on the steering wheel. I've liked living alone, but it felt nice to have someone to be around. Even if he didn't talk, then she heard the other door close, she smiled to herself, but looked over with a plain face. Dipper looked at her, and she laughed, "Lets go."

Once she got home, she took her bags to her room. She called out that she was going to take a shower. And she took some of her new clothing with her. She brushed her teeth, and started the shower. She tried to focus on something else, but her mind to thoughts of Dipper. "Why did he attack those boys at the Mall, I mean yeah they were being rude." She talked quietly to herself as she stripped. She looked in the mirror, "Ugh," she shaved her legs, and removed other hair she didn't want. While trimming a more intimate part of her body, she wondered what Dipper would think. "He's twelve… I shouldn't even be thinking that."

She got into the shower, but thoughts of Dipper didn't leave her mind, as she soaped her body up, running her hands over her breasts and stomach. And she gasped as her fingers ran across her most private of places. Mmm, she moaned as she played with herself. She leaned against the wall. Her legs spread, her mind went to Dipper, and she tried to ignore the thoughts, but soon gave in. It wasn't long before her breath caught in her throat then braced against the shower wall. She finished washing herself, dried herself off and dressed. She picked cleaned up the clothing along with Dippers from when she found them and put them into the washing machine.

Once she was done she went back into the living room, then looked at the clock. She then realized that she was in the shower for longer than she thought she was away for over an hour. Then a scent met her nose. It was a pleasant smell, one that mad her mouth water. The scent led her to the dinning room, where food was on the small table she used, fried chicken, green beans, and mashed potatoes were on the table. Nothing big, but the fact he didn't have to do it meant the most to her. She was used to quick and easy meals; that she made herself. Dipper had cooked dinner for them both. He hadn't noticed she had walked in yet, he was still at the stove. When he turned he jumped a little, she assumed he was hoping to be finished before she returned. He opened the stove and pulled out biscuits, turned off the stove. Then he brought them over on a plate and stopped, looking at her.

She walked up to Dipper and hugged him, he looked up at her, blushing slightly as if to say, 'it was nothing.' "Thank you, Dipper."

They ate in silence, and when they finished, they both cleared the table and washed the dishes. It was getting late and Wendy was tired. She Hugged Dipper again, "Thank you for dinner, it was great," she leaned down and kissed his cheek. And went to bed, once she was in just her underwear and in her bed she laid back thinking aloud to herself.

"I was worried the sweet boy inside him was gone," she yawned and closed her eyes smiling, "Maybe he was just lost, and is finding his way home." And with that thought she was asleep,


	5. Chapter 5

"Dipper, time to go to the Shack," Wendy called leaning into the door. When Dipper walked down the hallway, Wendy almost didn't recognize him, his clothing, looked more like the set she got for him. No hat, as was Dippers trademark. All of it black, even his shoes. Wendy was worried about this drastic change. Dipper must have gotten them on their trip to the mall. "Alright Dipp, Stan figured it was time for you to come back and help at the Shack. He was muttering something about losing money."

Wendy watch him carefully when they arrived at the Shack, this would be Dippers first time back for any extended period. Dipper hadn't been at the Shack for long periods for two weeks now, most of that was at her house. She was sure it wouldn't be long before the young teen would want to return to his family here. The thought however made her said. Why? Part of her asked herself, Dipper belongs here with his family. Because you'll miss him, another part of her said. The realization struck her.

She watched Dipper and his interactions though out the day. Nothing really unusual… Dipper was normal, or as normal as he had been these past two weeks. He tidied up, moved things around, and brought out more things for the 'suckers' to buy from the gift shop, things he normally did. He even sat with Mabel during lunch, now more than ever the differences were apparent between the two. Mabel hadn't been quite herself since all this began. She had been trying to act more normal. She rung up several customers by the time she realized Dipper had wandered off.

"Hey Mabel," Wendy walked over to the female twin. Mabel looked up at her and smiled.

"YOU miss him…" she stuck her tongue out, making rude noises.

"No I'm worried about him," Wendy said looking down at Mabel, rubbing the back of her neck.

"He went outside a few minutes ago, he used to go out outside about this time and read that book of his." Mabel said looking towards the back door. Wendy scratched her head, didn't remember a book being part of what Dipper brought with him. She did however remember seeing him reading a book several times. She thought maybe she should give him some time to himself. He's been either at your hip, or Mabel's been at his since all this started, she thought. It's time he had a little time to himself. He deserves it.

Mabel went back to helping customers, or rather following the boy customers around asking them many questions, or telling them about herself. Soos had gone with Stan to do another tour of the forest around the Shack. When the last customer left and things quieted down she heard yelling outside, and it sounded angry. Mabel heard it too. Both females ran out of the Shack. Robbie was standing over Dipper, who was on the ground Robbie standing over him and was kicking him again. "ROBBIE!" Wendy yelled running at the older teen, when she grabbed him he pushed her away, she fell back on the ground and hit her head on the ground. Everything got blurry, she heard Robbie scream, and scream. She leaned up looking her vision still blurred. Dipper was on top of Robbie hitting him over and over again. Mabel was trying to pull Dipper off. Wendy crawled a very short distance, she heard Stan's voice, then her head fell and everything went black.

When her eyes opened she was in her room, she would have thought it had all been a dream, if her head didn't hurt. What she didn't know is what happened. Robbie was hurting Dipper, something happened, Mabel, and Stan. She got up swayed a bit. She realized that she wasn't in the same cloths she was before. She was in a long t-shirt she used to use as a night shirt and her underwear. Did she change, or did Dipper change her clothing? She looked around her room, her clothing was on the floor next to the bed. The lamp on her dresser was turned on, it was dark outside her window.

She made her way slowly out of her room and down the hallway. All the lights were off, but she knew her way in the dark. When she realized that she couldn't see into the living room, she turned on the light in the kitchen. And she walked back into the living room. Her heart fell, Dipper wasn't on the couch like he normally was. It was only a matter of time before he returned to his family, she thought to herself.

She had never really felt alone here when her family left, she had felt liberated. She never realized she was lonely here until Dipper. She went to the refrigerator and got a can of soda, and went to the couch. Dipper's blanket and pillow were still on the couch. She opened her soda and drank from it, before setting it down on the coffee table. She laid down on the couch, buried her face in her pillow. She breathed in deeply, and sighed. She wondered if this was what Dipper smelt like. It wasn't like cologne, it was a natural musk. How had I never noticed it? She asked herself. I have all these thoughts about him recently, and still I don't know anything really about him, even if I thought I did. She finished her soda, disposed of the can, and then made her way back to her room.

With a heavy heart she pulled off her night shirt, and her bra. With Dipper not here she could sleep as she used to. She hooked her thumbs in the waist band of her panties and let them fall to the floor. She looked at herself in the mirror, as she had so many other times. Her breasts perky and firm, nipples that appeared pinker due to her light skin, freckles dotted above them. Her hand trailed down her stomach drifting closer to her sex. Her hand slid over her hairless sex, she gasped. She removed her hand and moved to the bed. Getting between the covers of the bed, she let her hand drift back to her ever moistening sex. She let out small moans as she allowed her hand to rub her slippery sex, letting her fingers part her tender lips. Dipper's name formed in her mind, she let her middle finger slide down her sex rubbing her entrance, "Oh Dipper," the gasp escaped her lips. She bucked her hips against her own hand. This feels so good, she thought. She wondered what Dipper would feel like. Wondered that size he was, if he'd be willing to lick her…

She gasped as she heard something move beside the bed, she jerked her hand away form herself, and pulled the sheet tight around herself. Had Robbie gotten stupid enough to sneak into her house? She didn't remember what happened back at the Shack, not fully anyways.

She heaved a sigh of relief when Dipper's head came into view as he sat up rubbing his eyes. She closed her eyes mostly so that in the dimly lit room, it would look like she was still sleeping. She watched Dipper get up, and walk to the door. He stopped looking at something on the floor, he turned and stared at her for a while. Then shrugged and walked out the door.

She didn't dare to move, not knowing when he might come back into the room. She wanted to find out what happened, but without Dipper saying anything, it isn't likely that she'd find out. Maybe she'd find out from Stan tomorrow.

She lay there for several minutes, before Dipper came back in carrying his blanket and pillow form the couch. The modest boy laid them down on the floor where he was next to the bed. She smiled to herself. She'd offer to let him sleep in bed, though she wasn't sure how he'd react to her being naked, and also didn't want to scare him if he thought she was sleeping.

When Dippers head appeared again over the edge of the bed, he looked at her with narrow eyes. She knew she'd been found out, though not sure how. "So, yeah… You know I'm not asleep, huh?" her eyes still mostly closed, but she saw him nod. "How?"

He didn't answer, she didn't think she'd get one but she wanted one. Honestly it was frustrating for her not to get one. Dipper while he was shy and constantly stammering around her, usually talked a lot, this was a little unnerving. Along with it being almost two weeks. "Don't you want to talk to me Dipper?"

She saw sadness and confusion in his eyes, he didn't even attempt to open his mouth as he had so many times before. Now with her eyes opened she turned onto her side and faced him, making sure her sheet stayed on. "I don't understand you, I can't read minds. I can't help if I don't know what's going on. And if I can't help there's no point being here." The moment the words came out of her mouth she regretted them. She saw it in his eyes, the pain the sadness… and something else she had never seen in him before. Anger. He stood up, and started towards the door. He stopped, pulled something out of his pocket and threw it. It hit the wall next to her, and thudded on the ground. And he walked out the door.

I really screwed up this time, she thought, I tell him he can stay as long as he needs to figure things out. Then I vent my frustrations that aren't even his fault on him. She got up putting her panties, and shirt back on, noting that's what he must have been looking at when he left the first time, and how he knew she wasn't asleep. Then she went over to what he had thrown. It was a black velvet case, which was now broken open. She picked it up, and once again her heart fell, it held a gold necklace with a letter 'M' hanging from it. A green stone set into the bottom right of the 'M' She sat there for a while just thinking about it. She carried the box out of the room and down the hallway into the living room.

Dipper sat on the couch his back to the hallway where she came from. Her mouth opened but she didn't know what to say to the boy. And she wondered if that's what's been wrong with him this entire time. His pride was hurt, he was humiliated, and now he didn't know what he should say. But she forced herself to say something. "Dipper?"

He didn't even so much as turn, that hurt but she deserved it. So she went around and sat on the couch in front of where he sat, which didn't make it easier for her. His knees were drawn up and his face buried in them. "Dipper, look… I'm sorry I didn't mean what I said. It just kinda came out."

Dipper shrugged his shoulders, but didn't look up. And I've wounded his pride again, she thought. "You brought me back here by yourself didn't you," he nodded, she felt worse, not even knowing how he managed to get her here on his own. Thinking back to the mall she decided to ask. "Those guys at the mall, you went after them because of me didn't you?" he Nodded then shrugged. "Robbie too?" Same reply.

"And this?" she held out the box he'd thrown, it wasn't cheap she knew that. It took a bit of work but she managed to get him to look at it, and he didn't nod, shrug, or anything. "Do you want it back?" That got him to look up, and that look told her more than even words could have. "No, no I do want it. It's thoughtful. I just didn't know the way you threw it… I'm stupid sometimes"

She hoped he'd say he wasn't stupid. Or smile because he thought she was joking. He just buried his head again. "Fine, have it your way Dipper," she said and grabbed him, he fought against it at first, but gave in when she overpowered him. She pulled him into her lap. "You want to act like a stuffed animal, and then I'll treat you like one."

Seconds went by turning into minutes, minutes into an hour. Her eyes were drifting shut. She just couldn't figure out why he didn't say anything. Why he didn't trust her enough to. Why. Why?

"Why?" her eyes snapped opened, looking around for the source of the voice, it sounded rough and raspy. A voice that hasn't been used in weeks… But she wasn't even sure she heard it, or if she dreamt it. When she refused to answer, not knowing if she should it came again. "Why?"


	6. Chapter 6

"Why what Dipper?" she asked almost too quietly, it wasn't what she wanted to say. It wasn't what she thought her reply to his first words spoken in weeks would be. She wanted to yell how happy she was, but she spoke quietly. Because she was afraid that even talking as loud as she did would stop him from talking.

She almost sobbed when he shrugged, thinking he wouldn't speak again. "Many things," his voice croaked, "Why does everyone want to hurt me, want me to suffer. Why do I have to suffer? Why is it important that we talk? You never really talked to me before I stopped. Why does it bother you? Why did you let me stay here, if you didn't really want me here? Why didn't you just leave me back at the Shack when you had several chances?"

"Well," shit he wasn't kidding, she thought. It was many things, and she wasn't sure that was all it was either. She wasn't sure about the first questions, so she answered the ones she had a answer to "I feel silly having one-sided conversations, I feel like I'm talking to myself even if I'm talking to you. I never talked to you much before, because well shit Dipper. How was I supposed to know you wanted to talk to me? It bothers me because Robbie was there only to try and get me back, and you stood up to him. You got hurt because of me. Same reason I brought you here too. I never said I didn't want you here. And I was going to leave you at the Shack when we came back from the mall, because I thought you wanted to be there. But you ended up out here again so I went with it." She put her hand behind her head, and the other around Dipper pulling him close as if he really was a stuffed animal, he squirmed a little in resistant but gave up. "I thought you went back to the Shack when I woke up. I didn't know you were by the bed. I was sad Dipper, I even came out here and laid on this couch because you… it smelt like you here. It's kinda embarrassing, but yeah" he had been embarrassed so it was only fair she embarrass herself.

Dipper tilted his head back looking up at Wendy, he didn't say anything. But it was a different silence. He closed his eyes as he adjusted his head down. She wasn't sure what was going through his head. She waited for him to comment about what she had just said. But no sound came from him except his steady breathing. She listened to him breath, assuming he was asleep. "Dipper?" he moved some. She leaned her head forward, she could barely see his face, but it was enough to see that his eyes were closed.

She shook Dippers shoulder. He started and sat straight up almost hitting Wendy in the chin with his head, looking very confused. "Dipper, it's alright. It's just me." Wendy said softly in his ear. Dipper moved across the couch, and just stared at her, she could almost see him thinking. "Sorry I startled you. Just my.." she thought for a moment for a excuse that didn't sound stupid, "leg was going numb."

"Oh," his voice still raspy from lack of use, she assumed that would fade as he used it more. She noticed him looking at her, expecting something. "Was there… Something else?" She could tell by how he hesitated that he didn't want it to sound rude, but had no other way to ask.

"Yes… no… maybe." Wendy looked at him, thinking hard what she should say or ask. "Maybe, we could go to the bed? I'm sure you've noticed by now, but this couch isn't comfortable." He shrugged, "And your pillow and blanket are in there still. So if you don't want to stay in there, you'll have to get them anyways."

He thought about it a moment, she wasn't sure what his mind had decided when he got up and waited for her. Whatever he had decided, she got up and walked with him in the room. She sat on the bed, and watched him… pick up his blanket, and pillow, and walk out the room again. She sighed, thinking to her herself, I don't really blame him.

She crawled into the bed, and get under the sheet, she tossed the night shirt out from under it. She faced the window, she could just make out the trees just beyond the window from the light of the moon. She didn't hear him walk back into the room, she didn't hear his shoes come off. She jumped a bit when she felt a weight on the bed. She waited, not daring move at first. She felt the cool air brush her back as the sheet was lifted. Then she felt it go back down. She felt a bit better, and she turned over. Dipper wasn't facing her and was at the edge of the bed. "Dipper, I'm cold."

Dipper sat up and looked at Wendy, "Want me to…" he thought about it, "turn the AC down?"

"No, then it'll get too hot." She shook her head, and patted the bed next to her, "Come over here." He just stared at her, why did he have to just stare at her. Other guys would jump at the chance to be in his place. Then again not many of them were twelve. She had given this a lot of thought. It sounded bad but it was only three years. Like twenty-one and eighteen, not much of a difference. "Come on, I'm cold, I don't bite."

Dipper moved over a little bit, just a few inches. It was her turn to just stare at him, and he moved close enough to be within arms reach. Wendy lay back down and pulled him close. "There, see nice and warm." His cheeks were beet red, she smiled and just closed her eyes and just listened to him breathing. At first it was more erratic, and then slowed down. It the occurred to her, this was the first time in the two weeks that he had been aware of going to sleep next to the teen. It was kinda cute. In a frustrating kind of way. "You comfortable Dipp?"

A slight nod of the head was the only reply she got from Dipper. She laid there, he shifted now and again. Did being this close to her really make him nervous? It was another hour before his fidgeting stopped, and when she called his name, he shifted, but didn't answer. He was truly asleep.

The next day Wendy was sitting behind the counter of the gift shop in the Mystery Shack. Mabel wandered around the Shack aimlessly. Dipper's silence had sucked most of the life out of her. She had left Dipper at her house before coming to work. He said he'd come by later because he had things to talk to Stan about or something. But he didn't seem to be sure about it.

She didn't notice him walk in, but he was coming out of Stan's office. Mabel was sitting next one of the statues. When she watched Dipper walk up behind his sister. He placed his hand on her shoulder. She turned and looked at him, gave him a shadow of a smile, "Hey Dipper."

"Hey Mabies," Dipper's voice croaked, his face scrunched a bit, obviously it's not what he planned to say, but it's what came out. However, no matter if he said something long, or just something as simple as what he said. He couldn't have expected a bigger reaction from Mabel. She immediately jumped up and squeezed her brother, nothing that came out of her mouth was understandable, as it was spoken too fast it all blended together. "Whoa Mabel, I can't understand anything you said."

Mabel was now crying too much to be understood, she just held her twin for a while. "So? Are you coming back here Dipper?"

Dipper, looked at Mabel, and then looked at Wendy. Two females he cared about more than any others in the world. He looked torn between two choices, and didn't know where to go with it. "I'm going to…"

Wendy couldn't watch anymore, she walked over to Mabel and Dipper, and kneeled down. She wasn't sure if she could. But she was sure Stan wouldn't mind too much. "Maybe, since the attic is where you both stay, and Stan has the rest of the house turned into this." She waved her arms around indicating the gimmicks of the Shack, "Maybe he'd be willing to let you both," Wendy closed her eyes, wondering what she was getting herself into. "live with me, I have a couple rooms that are unused, I don't have sheets, and I'm not used to people being there. I'm not even used to Dipper being there all the time." It was a lie, she didn't want to let Dipper leave, but she didn't want to take Mabel's brother from her either.

Mabel looked at her as if she was insane, which for a moment Wendy agreed with it. "You'd let us both stay there?" Wendy gave an unsure but game smile to the younger female.

"If Stan agrees, and if the furniture is still in useable condition." Wendy said, with a serious look on her face concerning the rest. "And no painting anything, or be-jeweling anything if you stay there."

"So I can come with you guys today?" Mabel asked excitedly, and then calmed down some, "If Stan says Okay?"

"No," Dipper said, making Wendy step back. Mabel's lip quivered, and then he rubbed Mabel's shoulder. "You need time to pack, and we need time to get the room dusted and stuff."

Mabel sniffled a bit, happy that she wasn't being excluded, "But it didn't take long for your room?" She eyed her brother, and then narrowed her eyes at Wendy, "Unless you haven't been in different rooms."

"We… he… I…" She looked at Dipper, then at Mabel's accusing stare.

"Mabel, I've been sleeping on the couch, except two times. Once when I was first there, she was putting this stuff on my chest for the bruises, and I fell asleep. Then there was last night, when it got cold." Dipper squeezed Mabel in a hug, "See everything is alright. I will talk to Stan about all this. Mabel you just go up and figure out what you're bringing."

It didn't take very long for Mabel to dart up the stairs. Dipper looked at Wendy, and had a question on his face, 'why?' "I'm sorry Dipper, I didn't want to make Mabel sad. And I didn't want you to leave. So I had no choice."

"This'll be odd you know that right?" Dipper looked towards Stan's office, and then looked back at Wendy, "Time to do this. Won't be hard, Stan doesn't like us being around all the time. He doesn't take us anywhere so we can spend any of the money we had for the trip. I spent a little of what they sent with us the other day."

A little? The necklace he bought didn't look cheap. Neither did the box. For the first time since she met Dipper and Mabel, she wondered, if only for a moment what their parents did for a living. She watched Dipper go into Stan's office. And she went back behind the counter and started reading a magazine.

Not long later Stan came out laughing, and walked up the counter. "Good luck, Kid," Stan said, then smacked the counter softly. "You'll need it." He paused before going out the door of the Shack. Looking back at Wendy, there was something in the old man's eyes that she had never seen before. "Just watch out for them when you can. Mabel… she's well she's out there and can do dangerous things. Just watch them."

Dipper and Wendy walked past Greasy's diner, on their way back to Wendy's cabin. Dipper nodded toward the place, she assumed asking if she wanted to go in. She did want to go in, but there were still a couple more days until she and him got paid from the Shack. "Na dude, tapped out until payday." She shrugged looking down at him. "I had things in Portland I needed to get, sadly things there costs more than stuff around here."

Dipper shrugs, and continued to walk next to her. It was a little after noon, they had gotten out of the Shack later than usual, Mabel badgering them if they knew when the room might be ready for her, and if she had minded if she brought Waddles. She didn't care honestly, as long as the pig used the bathroom outside, and didn't make a mess.

And about the room, she wasn't sure when that would be ready. Her parents had taken most of the furniture with them when they left. What she had mostly was stuff they left, like the couch, the tables in the living room, and of course the stuff in her room. And the stuff she had bought, the small table she and Dipper had been eating dinner at. Which now seemed too small, the t.v.'s in the living room and her bedroom.

Since Mabel didn't really do anything around the Shack, she worried a little about food in the house. Dipper's hand came up and rested on her arm, "Don't worry so much. It'll give you grey hairs."

"Shut up Dork," she stuck her tongue out, though it didn't seem very mature, but it said what she wanted to.

Though when he looked up at her with a smirk on his face, and pointed, and then said "Looks like you've already got one." She slugged his arm. Laughing, they both made their way back to her cabin.

Wendy sighed looking at the furniture that was left stored in one of the rooms. This won't do, she thought to herself. "Hey Dipper, nothing in here will work. I mean the beds have been taken apart, none of the pieces go to each other." She called out of the door, and then she sighed and looked around. "But at least the dressers that are in here are solid, and wait… no it's just a desk. I don't know , I shouldn't have promised Mabel anything."

"It's still early, we can head to Portland." He called back from the living room, "There are a few things' I didn't get last time, and we might be able to find something that'll work for now."

"Even if we leave now we won't be back until after dark Dipp." She walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. She was dusty, and sweaty.

"Well get changed, and then we'll pick up Mabel, I know I said that she couldn't come until we got it fixed up." He looked at Wendy with a game but unsure smile. "But there is no reason we both can't sleep on the couch, and if I remember right one of those places in the mall, had something that might help with the bed problem. Plus it'll give you a idea of what shopping with Mabel is like."

Wendy went into the bathroom and cleaned the dust off her face, and hands. And changed into a new shirt, she stuck her head out the door, "What is shopping with Mabel like?" he just smiled.

An hour later, Wendy was puffing for air as she followed a extremely hyper Mabel. Dipper was close behind her, Wendy had thought she new the extent of Mabel's speed. But being around so many people, shiny objects, and flashing lights… She was like a bottle rocket ricocheting all over the mall. At the moment Mabel was occupied but a few devices in a store. Dipper walked up to her, pulling some money out oh his pocket. "And she's being have," Wendy whimpered slightly and just looked at her. "Yeah it's… a experience, here…" he handed her the money, "Go grab some food at the food court, anything doesn't matter Mabel will eat it. I'll meet up with you there, if I mention food I can at least steer her in a direction."

(Dipper's PoV)

Dipper watched Wendy go towards the food court, and he looked at his sister. The very person he didn't want to be near, he loved his sister, but as he thought time and time again. He was tired of being compared to her. The only thing about them that was the same, was the fact that they were twins and well that they looked alike. He was calm, and while he was sometimes moody due to being picked on and being compared to his sister, he was pretty much predictable. Mabel on the other hand, she was constantly cheerful, always looked at the bright side of things, and unpredictable, either what she would say or do. Then he noticed that Mabel stared longingly at something, and then hurried away when she noticed Dipper coming back towards her. "Whatcha looking at Mabs?"

"Everything," she said, and Dipper was sure that she wasn't lying. The poor people that worked in this store must be wound up by having such a ball of energy running around. But Dipper couldn't really blame her, when he first came here with Wendy, it had been his first time out of Gravity Falls since they arrived. He was following Mabel, and didn't notice at first that she had stopped walking. "Dipper?"

"Yeah Mabel?" Dipper said, noticing her tone was not as energetic as it normally would have been. He turned to look at her and she was just staring at the ground.

"Um, well. I know that you'd rather I stay at the Shack. And I appreciate that you don't mind I stay there. I just don't understand why you want to be there," Mabel's eyes stayed cast to the floor, Dipper took his sister's arm and brought her over to a bench, his eyes caught sight of Wendy's red hair, and he waved her of a moment. "I just want to know why. We've always been together."

"That's part of the reason Mabel. Mabel I love you Sis, but we are so different. Your always so hyper and cause so much trouble. " Dipper looked at Mabel whose eyes were tearing up. "You're always so loud and random. But that's not why I want to be at Wendy's. It's quiet there, it doesn't have all that crap all over like the Shack. And…"

"And there's Wendy." Mabel said looking up at her brother. Of course she knew that he loved Wendy, how could she not. She just had this mischievous look on her face. "So tell me, what's really going on with Wendy and you. Dipper looked up, Wendy was still there and he was sure that she could hear everything. And her cheeks were turning as red as her hair. Honestly he wasn't entirely sure what was going on with him and Wendy. She was running hot and hotter lately. Though he wasn't entirely sure what the older teen thought.

"Well I'm not sure Mabel. I mean you know…" His cheeks turned as red as Wendy's was, the fact that he was going to have to say something so embarrassing, in front of the girl it concerned. "You know I've had a crush on her since the first time I saw her." His eyes dropped to the ground, "But I um… We were telling the truth when we said that I slept on the couch, except the two times we mentioned." Dipper motioned his head to Wendy, and then looked toward the food court. "Go meet up with Wendy, I have a few more places to look I'll meet you in a few minutes."

Mabel gave her brother a hug, which he returned. Then he watched her skip off toward the food court. He found the department store he was looking for, it was here the last time he was here. He wandered around, the display that had been there was no longer there. He went to the furniture section, he found what he was looking for. A black futon, black wasn't really Mabel's color, but he had no doubt she'd cover it with all sorts of things, and you'd never be able to guess. He bought sheets, blankets and some pillows that Mabel would like, and need. He paid for his items with the money he had been given by his parents, and a sales person helped take it to the truck.

Once back inside he found them sitting at a table in the food court, Mabel was eating. One of the few times she was quiet, and Wendy was talking. He noticed Mabel was nodding her head. While he loved his sister, and he loved Wendy, he couldn't think of anything, aside from both being females, that they'd have in common. So he moved closer, hidden behind a tree. The thought made him wonder why malls had trees planted in them. It seemed weird to him, wondering how it all started. He shook his head and listened.

"- so you see what I mean right Mabel?" Wendy was talking, he noticed that her and Mabel kept looking around. Maybe watching for him, so he wouldn't hear them. That only made him want to listen more.

"Well he has always been really shy, and serious. And he has never ever really talked to any girls but me." Mabel said waving her hand around as she spoke. I have too, he though… Okay maybe he hadn't, but still she shouldn't be saying that.

"I mean, he's younger than me. But I think that he's kinda cute you know." Wendy looked down at her food, moving it around with the plastic fork that came with the meal. "And I mean it's only three years, not even because he'll be thirteen soon right?"

Mabel nodded, she had finished her food, and crossed her hands over themselves on the table. Great, Mabel trying to be serious, he thought. Well maybe she was right when they talked. Maybe she could be serious. "No, it's not that much different. I mean guys date girls that are younger than them. I mean our mom is like five years younger than our dad. It happens"

"But I mean, last night… I made him angry when I got upset because he wouldn't talk. He was going to give me this," she pulled out the broken box and showed Mabel what was inside, He didn't need to see what was in it. He's the one that bought it.  
Mabel whistled, "Wow that's a pretty necklace, you can tell he spent a lot of time picking it out." She pointed at it as if it was obvious.

Wendy turned it and looked at it, she hadn't noticed anything about it other than the 'W' that was the charm. "Well the 'W' wouldn't take much time to decide on, my name is Wendy."

Mabel made a rude scoffing sound, "Not the 'W', the stone. It's the same color green as your eyes."

Wendy seemed to study the necklace in more detail, then she sighed, "Maybe he's not the only one that's not perceptive, I didn't even notice that."

Mabel pointed to herself, "See I can be serious. And not always wild, too bad Dipper didn't see that." But I did Mabel, he said to himself, and I'll remember it.

Dipper walked a bit away from them and then came from behind the foliage and walked up to them. As expected they noticed his arrival and were talking about clothing when he got close enough to hear them again. "So what did you get me?"

"Chinese food," Mabel said looking up at her brother, when he started to say that he didn't like Chinese food, and she knew it, she smiled, "Which is why I got you pizza instead," Wendy laughed, Dipper's face turned red.

"I have three brothers, and I'm older than them so we didn't have much in common, me being older, and a girl. SO we didn't have this bickering thing." Wendy cleared her throat, when both twins stared at her, "I mean I think it's cute." More staring… "Alright, alright, not funny."

He laughed to himself as he ate his meal, while they continued on with a clothing conversation. Which he knew was a façade, but couldn't call them on it, without admitting he was listening in. Though what he heard excited him, he didn't know what to do with that information. I mean yes they both liked each other, but he wasn't sure how to go about it. And he got too nervous when she was around to do anything about it.

They wandered around more stores, Dipper bought Wendy a few things she needed. She promised to pay him back when she got paid, but he really didn't mind. He had no other plans for the money, and he still had plenty. Mabel bought a few things, for herself, and for Wendy who protested, but ended up taking it anyways as Mabel was stubborn.

They walked out to the truck, Mabel bounced around him and Wendy. She might not always have to be hyper but allowing her so much sweets, might have been a bad idea, he should have known. Neither of the twins could take much sugar, he shivered remembering the smile dip incident at the convenience store. Then, Mabel noticed all the things in the back of the truck, and started to dart towards the truck. "No Mabel, There'll be time when we get back." She muttered something about not being fair, but complied.

Wendy had been correct when she told him it would be after dark when they got back to Gravity Falls. Wendy turned on her headlights, as Dipper leaned his head against the window. Mabel seemed to be the only one that wasn't exhausted. Then again that was Mabel.

It took them a while, to get everything unloaded from the back of the truck. Wendy might have been Manly Dan's daughter, but she wasn't nearly as strong as him, with her lean physique. "What the heck is this, anyways?" she muttered once they got it into the room that would be Mabel's.

"It's a futon, kinda like a bed and couch thing. Cheaper than a bed, and it'll work for now." Dipper said, rubbing the back of his neck. It would work once he managed to put it together. Wendy followed him back into the living room. Mabel was busy getting her blankets and pillow out of the stuff she brought. She put it on the couch which was big enough for Wendy to sleep on, meaning it would be enough for him and Mabel to use. At least for a night or two, afterward it would be his. Oh he still had a good bit of money left from what his parents sent him with, and he was sure his sister had most of what she brought. But he wanted to save most of his incase they needed it.

He hadn't even touched the money his Gruncle Stan had given him for working at the Shack, So he had a lot still. He didn't know what kind of bills Wendy had but he'd be able to help with them if he needed to. She also seemed to be used to more easy meals then what he was used to doing. And if he took care of that it would take some strain off of Wendy. Wendy's Cellphone started ringing.

"What?" he heard Wendy say from the kitchen, she seemed angry? And it made him wonder if he or Mabel had done something wrong. "No Tambry I told you… since your dating the idiot now, I'm not going to help with anything…" it was quiet for a second, she was obviously listening.

Dipper moved closer to the kitchen entrance to hear, "I told you he was an ass… No, you can't come over… Because I have, uh company… none of your business, anyways you and 'the boys' were always Robbie's friends, none of you paid attention to me before I started dating him… Look I'll talk with my company and see if they are alright with you hanging out, but they don't like Robbie, and neither do I." She was quite for a while listening, he assumed to the begging and pleading to let her come over.

"I know it's my place, but… Fine come over but if I find out you're here to spy for Robbie… Fine." Dipper started walking down the hallway and turned back, as Wendy was coming out. "Hey Dipp, it seems Tambry is coming by. I tried to say no… but yeah."

"Oh, it's your place. And she's your friend," though by the sound of it, he knew Wendy and Tambry were only friends because she was park of Robbie's 'crew'. But if he said that, she'd know he was listening to the conversation. "I don't mind, and Mabel… Well Mabel doesn't mind much as long as she has something to do… maybe I should take Mabel into the room that's going to be hers and we can get it ready, as she doesn't embarrass you."

"I don't think that she'll-" Wendy started to say, when Dipper raised his hand, and shook his head.

"No you didn't, but I know Mabel." He shrugged and walked into the living room, "Come on Mabel lets go start to put that thing together."

"Kay kay, broseph," she rummaged through her bag pulling out a hard hat, hammer and screw drivers. He heard Wendy laugh. And she followed him into the room.

"Okay Mabs, what do you have that can open the box?" he held up his hands to stop her, when she raised the hammer, "No no no, I mean open it without breaking what's inside."

"Oooohhhhh, nope." She stared at him with a blank look on her face. Then he took one of the screw drivers and pried the big staples out of the box, and started pulling the stuff out starting with the big mattress, "Lotta pieces there Broseph."

Dipper heard the door to the house close, and he assumed Tambry had shown up. He wanted to listen to see what was being said, but he continued on his task with single-mindedness, asking Mabel for one of her tools here and there.

It wasn't long before it was up and ready. It was bigger than the display model, he had Mabel help him put the mattress on, and then gave her a rag, keeping one for himself, "Okay let's get this place wiped down, I'm going to get the broom and some glass cleaner."

Dipper walked down the hallway, he heard Wendy and Tambry talking in the living room, but he stopped when he listened to Tambry recount the fight between him and Robbie,

"Yeah and the little guy just jumped up on Robbie, and I didn't see it, but some of the people said he looked like an animal." She said, he wondered what Wendy would think about it. He had wondered why she didn't ask about the fight.

"Yeah, but that's because he was hurting Dipper, I think I can't really remember." Wendy's voice came.

"He just said that Dipper jumped him when his back was turned." Dipper was shaking with anger when she continued, "And I don't know, Dipper seems a little unstable you know. You saw how he just got into that store that night."

Dipper walked into the living room, neither girl could see him, both were looking at each other, while sitting on the couch. And both jumped when they heard his words. "Well Robbie is lying. Plain and simple."

"What's he doing here?" Tambry stood up, looking at Wendy then at Dipper. Obviously Wendy hadn't gotten to say who was staying here yet.

"He's staying here with me, and his sister is as well. After Robbie pushed me over and I hit my head, I don't remember what happened. But Dipper managed to get me back here. But he was here before that when Robbie came into the Shack and demanded I talk with him, he beat up Dipper then too." Wendy stood up, and over Tambry. "If you don't like that he's here, then you can just go."

"No, it's alright… It's just hard to believe Robbie would do that." Tambry sat back down Dipper assumed so Wendy would too. "I mean yeah he's a prick and crap but…"

Dipper shrugged, and got what he needed from the kitchen storage closet, when he made his way back he looked at them both. "He's a psychopath, of course he would do that. Now I have to finish with Mabel's room."

(Wendy's PoV)

Wendy watched Dipper walk out of the room, he had a cold look in his eye. While she knew he didn't just attack Robbie she wasn't sure what lied beneath the cold look he would get whenever he saw Robbie.

"Wendy?" Wendy didn't hear her she continued thinking about Dipper, she knew that even though he was younger than her, he was the right choice for her. He treated her right, he cooked her food, and the necklace… Robbie never bought her anything, unless he wanted something in return. And she thought about the guys at the mall. Dipper had jumped them too, but that was because that one had grabbed her arm. He was defending and not just being violent. "WENDY?"

Wendy was snapped out of her own thoughts, "Sorry I wasn't paying attention I was thinking."

"I can tell," Tambry said in a huff, and continued on about what she thought about Dipper's look. "See he just looked so…"

"Dipper isn't like that, he even defended me at the mall in Portland. And I know he did with Robbie. He's kind Tambry, and you know."

"What do I know?" Tambry looked at her expectantly, Wendy sighed, she was about to embarrass herself, it didn't matter. She was sure that if she managed to get Dipper to show his feeling, the same feelings she had for him. In a small town like this, everyone would know soon enough. "Wendy?"

"He's you know, cute." She looked down to the cup in her hand, running her finger over the rim of the glass. Then she looked up at Tambry, whose mouth was open in shock.

"You like him? Isn't he kinda young Wendy? He's like nine right?" she said after she got over the shock.

"No he's not nine, he's about to be thirteen, only a year younger than you. Which by the way, Robbie is sixteen. So it's the same age difference." Wendy snapped defensively.

"Point taken," Tambry went to pick up her phone, when Wendy grabbed her wrist. Tambry looked up shocked.

"I don't want anyone to know about this right now, Tambry. Not until I tell him, so tell no one, text anyone, and don't put anything on any of those sites," Wendy said flatly, then looked over at the clock, Tambry looked too.

"I don't expect you'll let me spend the night like I used to when I came over this late, can I?" The purple haired teen kinda asked. She looked up, Wendy thought about it and sighed.

"I don't see why not, look you might not have been my friend before Robbie," Wendy thought about this, Tambry had been the only female friend she had, there were not many females in Gravity Falls her age. "But you have become a friend, and as long as you don't start trouble with Mabel or Dipper, you can stay the night."

"Really, I mean alright thanks. I'm glad this hasn't ruined our friendship." She said, and put her phone in her purse.

"But we are going to have to go into my room, Dipper doesn't have a room here yet, and he sleeps in here. So I'll go let him know your staying over, and that if he needs me for something, we'll be in out room." She started to head towards the hallway then stopped, "Oh and since he sleeps out here, if you get up to get a drink, remember not to come out here in just your panties."

She chuckled her herself at Tambry's face, it was satisfying. She made her way to the room that Mabel had decided on and knocked on the door. She opened the door, barely hearing Dipper's voice saying to come in. She expected Mabel to be moving all around, playing with stuff. But Mabel was curled up on the futon, covered in the new blanket. Her sweater on the floor next to the bed as was her skirt. Dipper was sitting on the bed with a book on his lap. Mabel's eyes were closed and she was breathing softly, obviously sleeping. She looked at Dipper curious,

"In new places she gets nervous," he shrugged, holding up the book for her to see the cover, it was an old and tattered children's book. Something she assumed would be well below either of their age range. "It's the book our mom used to read us when we were kids, he helps her sleep when she's not used to being somewhere. I read it every night for two weeks when we came to the Shack."

Aww that's sweet, she thought, that's what makes him so cute. The devotion to his sister was beautiful. While Mabel was the eldest sibling, Dipper seemed to be the one that comforted, and took care of the other. "Well maybe it was all the weird stuff at Stan's."

"No I don't think so," he seemed to think for a second, and then seemed to agree with his statement. "Mabel likes most of those weird old things. She did fall asleep faster here than she did at the Shack. "

"Is she naked under there?" Wendy was curious if the girl was comfortable enough for that here.

"She's in her underwear in her tank-top. But even if she was, we are twins we've seen each other naked. But not in years, but believe me Mabel doesn't sleep naked. Something about not wanting to be caught sleepwalking naked or something." He shrugged and chuckled, "You know Mabel."

Wendy nodded and thought it was funny, though she figured she would ask, just so she'd know if she should put anything away she could hurt herself with, "She doesn't sleepwalk does she? Should there be anything I should put away or lock up?"

"No, wells he used to. Though she hasn't in years, I think the last time she did we were eight, and still shared a room." Dipper put the book on the edge of the futon-bed and stood up, "Has Tambry left yet? I'm getting kind of tired."

Wendy shrugged looking at Dipper, "Well, she's staying the night cause it's so late. She used to come over at night sometimes."

"Ahh well, alright I can stay in here if she needs the couch. The futon is big enough for two." Dipper said sitting back down, pushing each shoe off with the other foot.

"Na she'll use my bed it's big enough," the look Dipper gave her said everything without the words. "I trust her, mostly." Dipper nodded, and walked out behind her, once in the living room Tambry stood up. Dipper looked at her without saying anything. He started putting his blankets and pillow on the couch, "Night Dipp,"

"Goodnight Wendy," his eyes moved over to Tambry, he thought to himself for a moment. "Goodnight… Tambry," He watched them, they walked down the hallway, once the made it into Wendy's room Tambry immediately stripped down to her underwear, purple and black matching her hair, and got under the covers.

"You still keep it so cold in here," Tambry shivered under the covers, Wendy shrugged, and of course she kept it cold. She always had she liked it cold.

"Yeah I like it cold you know that," Wendy took longer to strip down, though she didn't wear a bra unlike Tambry. She crawled into the other side of her bed. "Well it is late, and we had a long day in Portland."

"You went to Portland and didn't call me?" Tambry asked, then shrugged, "Never mind, I understand why you didn't."

Wendy nodded and rolled over and tried to sleep, she laid there for another hour, Tambry had fallen asleep but she couldn't sleep, she wanted to talk with Dipper. The last couple weeks she would talk to Dipper before bed, even when he didn't talk back she was used to that company. Tambry while she was a… friend. Tonight was just too much, and she needed something that was usual.

She got up and put on her shirt, and walked out of her room, closing the door softly. She went to the room Mabel slept in, she poked her head in to see if Dipper had decided to go there instead of the couch. It was just Mabel, so she continued on, her bare feet making no noise on the wooden floors. In the living room, Dipper laid on the couch. His shorts and shirt folded neatly on the table, and his eyes were closed. She sat on the floor in front of the couch and stroked Dippers hair a little.

And she whispered things to him in his sleep, just random things, random feelings about Tambry and her 'friends', her worries, and a few others. "The main reason I'm out here Dipp, is because I missed you." She said to him, as he slept. She laughed at herself here she was telling Dipper how she felt and he wasn't awake to hear it. I'm a coward, she thought. "You know, I think… you're kinda cute."

"Mmh? You're cute… too… Wendy" Dipper muttered, and Wendy jumped. Was he asleep or half asleep, or was he awake? She wasn't sure so she leaned a little closer.

"Dipper, you awake?" she whispered in his ear, he turned towards her, but his eyes were still closed. She smiled to herself, and moved Dipper enough so she could get on the couch with him. It was difficult as the couch wasn't made for two to lie on, so it ended up with Dipper's head on her breasts, and his arm around her waist. She managed to wrestle some of the blanket from him to cover them both with. The movements she made roused Dipper a little.

She looked down a little worried of his reaction. But all he did was inhale deeply, and sigh contently as he rubbed his head against her chest, "Wendy." He murmured, and she wondered if he was having a dream.

"Dipper," she smiled, and she sighed happily her hand stroking his hair.

"You smell good," it made her blush, she hadn't showered today. Maybe he liked the scent of her musk, just like she liked the way he smelled. She figured he was only having a dream anyways so she closed her eyes. "Good night again Wendy."

Her eyes opened again looking down at those brown eyes looking back at her. He wasn't asleep. And she blushed, hoping the darkness concealed it, because he had known it was her from her scent. "G-Goodnight Dipper." His breathing turned rhythmic as they laid there. She wanted to wonder how long he had been awake, if he had been this entire time. But her mind wouldn't allow it, she too was sleeping before she knew it. Leaving her open for jokes when the other two in the house awoke to find her here.

The next morning she woke up alone on the couch, she closed her eyes again and laid there waiting for someone to say something, she heard movement in the kitchen. An aroma caused her to sit up. Pancakes… eggs…sausage, she swung her legs over the edge of the couch and stood up. She crept to the kitchen, and peaked around the corner. It wasn't Dipper, or Tambry, Tambry had been known to make breakfast hen she spent the night. It was Mabel happily cooking. The girl could knit, so why couldn't she cook. Mabel was always energetic and hyper. It didn't make since being able to knit sweaters that required so much focus.

Wendy went to leave as Mabel turned, looking right at her, Mabel's face beamed into a grin. "Moooooorning Wendy! We decided to let you sleep in. I'm making breakfast, but it's almost noon."

"Noon!?" Wendy started to her room, she pulled off her shirt and started grabbing clothing from all over, "I'm late I'm LATE. If I lose this job my parents will make me move in with them in Portland"

"No it's alright" Mabel said grabbing the teen's arm, "Dipper is at the Shack covering your shift. Dipper said that your forehead was a little warm this morning. So he told Gruncle Stan, you were feeling sick. He didn't care as long as he made money."

Fully dressed, though none of it matched she allowed herself to be lead into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Mabel put a plate in front of Wendy, before sitting down with her own. She and Mabel ate silently for a bit before she remembered, "Where did Tambry go?"

"A phone call work her up, and she said she had to leave" Mabel said, then she shrugged, "She didn't seem very friendly to me."

"She has her ways, mostly harmless. Although she can be a bit of a bitch, you know." Wendy said admittedly.

Wendy finished her breakfast, and helped Mabel clean up the kitchen, though she didn't make much of a mess. Once finished with helping Mabel she went into the living room and gathered up Dippers bedding, and cloths he had left, and put them into the washing machine. Back in the living room she sat down and turned on the T.V. flipping through the shows until she found something that would interest her and Mabel, who had joined her on the couch. Wendy looked down at the younger brunette, she was much shorter than she should have been, as was Dipper. Mabel returned her gaze. "Mabel, now that we are alone I thought that we could continue our talk about Dipper." Wendy turned toward the younger girl, whose brown eyes stared at her.

"What about him? I mean I know what you want, I'm just curious what about him you wanted to know about him." Mabel looked down to the table picked up something turning it over in her hands. "Mostly, he's into all that nerd geek things."

"I haven't seen him do any 'nerd geek' things," Wendy thought about it, he didn't play any games she knew of. He hadn't touched his laptop since he lived here, not that she knew what he did when she left for the shack. He did put the futon together much, faster than she imagined.

"Well he's a nerd, so everything he does is a nerd thing. But normally he's reading a book, or looking up Conspiracy Theories. Talking about were-wolves and vampires. Strange things about this town you know." Mabel put the item down and looked up at Wendy.

"Well some weird things have gone down here, I don't know much about vampires or werewolves. But I've seen some freaky things out in the woods." She said leaning back, anyone who lived in this town as long as the people here have has seen some things. Weird little man like creatures, big footprints, and hoof prints in the woods. "But that's not what I mean, I mean…" she shrugged, she wasn't entirely sure what she wanted to know. But Mabel looked at her expectedly. "I'm just trying to figure out how I can tell Dipper how I feel"

"Aren't you worried about the age difference between you two?" Wendy wasn't shocked about this question, she had been wondering the same thing since the thoughts of Dipper entered her mind.

"Well it's not that big of a difference Mabel. You are both about to turn thirteen. And I just turned fifteen before you guys came this summer." Wendy said, but hearing her say it helped calm mind. "So it's only two years. That's not too bad you yourself said your mom was younger than your dad."

"Yeah, but I was wondering if you were worried about it. Maybe only you and I know, and I'm sure you told Tambry, I don't know. But since Tambry didn't say anything about it. It seems that only you are worried about the age difference."

Wendy started to deny it, and then she sighed. Maybe Mabel was right, maybe she was so worried about this because she thought it was wrong. No she didn't think so, she liked Dipper and she was sure he liked her as well. "Well maybe… I'm just worried about what people will think if… we are public about it. I mean shit Mabel, you know this town. Idiot cops, crazy miners, Stan, not to mention that little freak that was arrested, Gideon . They could make fun of Dipper."

"Well who cares what they think? It isn't like Dipper isn't used to idiots." Mabel said looking serious for once, which was shocking. "Back home people were always judgmental of Dipper, and me. I mean we were the weird twins. You think 'Mystery Twins' is the first title we were given? And the fact that we are not a great set of twins. We are entirely different. Not really in tune."

Wendy just looked down, she was worried about what people might think about Dipper. She really didn't think too much about how it would effect her, though it would effect her as well. She never really had close friends before anyways so it wasn't like she was worried about losing any of her friends. Tambry didn't seem to get into too much of a fit about it. Not after she explained the age thing to her. Tambry had always been the type, worried about things being even among the sexes. If males could do it without being judged about it, then in her eyes Wendy could date Dipper, without people passing judgment on her. The others that she used to hang around with, were mostly Robbie's friends. She didn't care too much what they had to say. Though she could imagine a few things that they would say. When she Realized Mabel had been looking at her, waiting for her to say something she chuckled. "Okay, so you guys are not the best twins in the world. You constantly get on each other's nerves. He zigs when you zag, and are almost polar opposites. You both love each other, and care for each other."

"Yeah" Mabel nodded looking down at her hands, which started wringing themselves. "That's what got us through a lot of the jokes and rude comments. Then I started making friends, and things got easier for me, I had other people that I could count on to help when people were mean to me and Dipper. Dipper, never really made friends. Never had time, he was always reading some book or playing some game that he never bothered to make any. He tried once, but those guys ended up worse than being alone."

Wendy didn't know this about Dipper. Yes she had always seen him alone. Even here in Gravity Falls, Mabel had made friends with two of the local girls, Dipper was always at the Shack with them, helping Stan or Soos or her. "What happened with the guys he tried to be friends with."

Mabel looked away for a while, as if thinking, yet another trait she wasn't used to seeing the brunette do, when she finally looked back there was sadness in the girl's eyes. "Well, Dipper saw what it was like when I got friends. It had always been just us two, until we started to get on each other's nerves. Dipper was a lot more like me then, curious about things and hyper active." She took a deep breath. "They pretended to be his friends, because well mom and dad have a lot of money. Not like we are rich or anything, but that have good jobs, they beat him up one day," Wendy gasped "took his wallet, but Dipper never brought money with him to school, only for like lunch. When they didn't get what they wanted, they were even madder, and they hurt him more. After that, Dipper was never the same. He didn't trust anyone anymore. Anyone that tried to be his friend he never trusted."

She was shocked, no wonder Dipper had so many issues when trusting people. How when she brought him here, he expected to be turned away, sent back. When she tried to get close to him he had always been hesitant. "That's horrible, how could…" Then it hit her, Dipper had mentioned some of this when he started talking, she hadn't had an answer for him then. Now she understood what it all meant but still had no answers for it.

"People are mean," Mabel shrugged, and got up, "Want something to drink? I stopped by the general store when I walked Dipper to the Shack I bought sodas." Wendy nodded, and sat there looking around her living room. Pictures of her and her friends, on the walls, Dipper doesn't have that. It took a minute for Mabel to get her attention, and she finally took the glass.

"Thank you Mabel." Wendy took a drink, and set it on the table. They both jumped when the washing machine buzzed. Then they laughed about it. Wendy put the clothing in the dryer, and Mabel had rounded up more clothing from Wendy's room.

"Your sure Dipper's only slept in your room twice?" Mabel handed her the clothing from her room.

Wendy took out her phone and looked at the time. "Dipper should be back in an hour or so. So what should we do?" Mabel shrugged looking up at her, Wendy assumed that Mabel though that she should figure out what they should do. "What else needs to be done in your room?"

"Nadda, everything is cleaned and polished, the bed is up." Mabel played with her sweater, "Maybe we should go to the video store, and get some Dvd's to watch. Maybe some snacks."

"Sounds like a plan Short Stack." Mabel smirked at the remark then wandered out the door, Wendy followed behind her.

After leaving the video store with plenty of snacks, and a few movies everyone would like. A few horror movies Mabel said Dipper and Wendy could watch, after she went to bed, that horror movies gave her nightmares. Wendy thought that was cute. They stopped in front of the Shack just as Dipper was leaving, "Need a ride?"

Dipper laughed, and shook his head, "I was always told not to take a ride with strangers."

"And you won't find anyone stranger than me in Gravity Falls." She laughed as Dipper got into the truck, and made her way home.

Once Dipper found another chair in the storage the three of them were able to all eat together at the table. Wendy had forgotten how good it was to have people to eat dinner with. How fun it was to just sit around a table together. And how much faster it was to clean up after dinner with help.

Mabel yawned they had watched the first movie, Wendy and Dipper had almost practically fallen asleep. It was a sickingly sweet movie, she thought it was some form of torture. "Time for bed! If I don't get my ten hours of sleep, I get grumpy."

"Yes she does," Dipper chuckled, then whispered softly, "If you think she's annoying when she's being hyper, her being grumpy is a lot worse." Wendy snickered when Mabel slugged her brother in the shoulder. Dipper got up, "I'll be right back, come on Mabel."

Wendy picked out one of the horror movies, put it in the player letting the title play until Dipper returned twenty minutes later. Wendy had the popcorn ready, some sodas and had turned most of the lights off. "You ready for the movie Dipp?"

"Yeah sorry, Mabel's story you know." He smiled sheepishly, and shrugged, "You know, she fell asleep near the beginning of the book," She was about to ask why he continued reading when he continued, "Sometimes she fakes it to see if I'll keep reading. So it's easier to just read the whole thing. So anyways, what movie did you get?"

(I will continue when I can, read authors note in Still a matter of time about why I have to wait.)


End file.
